Love Story
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Ino tak pernah menyangka Gaara akan memintanya menjadi isterinya. dari sekian banyak gadis-gadis yang memujanya, justru gadis bersurai pirang dan bermata sebiru lautan itu lah yang beruntung, karena menjadi tambatan hati Kazekage Sunagakure tersebut.


**Love story.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Ino Yamanaka.**

 **Sabaku No Gaara.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Naruto dan semua karakternya punya kishimoto-sensei, aku cuma pinjem.**

 **oke selamat membaca.**

KRING!

Suara alarm itu berbunyi nyaring, membuat kelopak mata gadis berambut pirang dengan piyama ungu bergambar kepala beruang itu terbuka secara perlahan. Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi konoha sekaligus anggota tim sepuluh itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu perlahan bangun, dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tangan lentiknya meraih jam weker berwarna ungu yang sejak tadi menjerit itu. Ino mematikan jam weker tersebut, lalu menatap jarum jam yang kini menunjuk angka enam. Kepala pirangnya ia tolehkan kearah kalender yang tergantung di dinding bernuansa ungu muda tersebut.

Bibir tipis itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit, tatkala mata aquamarinenya melihat tanggal dikalender tersebut.

 _14 februari_ , ini adalah hari _valentine_ sekaligus hari jadinya dengan Gaara yang kedua.

Ino bangkit dari acara duduknya, merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berolahraga ringan. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan itu kakinyapun ia arahkan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Dikamar mandi, ino mulai meraih sikat gigi ungunya, mengoles kan pasta gigi beraroma mint itu. lalu mulai menyikat.

Selesai dengan kegiatan menyikat giginya. Ino langsung mencuci mukanya. Ia berkaca sebentar lalu tersenyum kearah bayangannya yang kini juga ikut tersenyum. Iapun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, sekaligus kamarnya. Ino melangkah dengan riang menuju dapur. Lalu sesampainya didapur, ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Rencananya untuk _valentine_ kali ini ino akan membuatkan Gaara coklat. Ino tau Gaara tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi Ino yakin Gaara tak akan menolak memakan coklat buatannya. Coklat sangat baik untuk meningkatkan mood. Mengingat Gaara yang selalu datar dan berwajah triplek, membuat Ino mati-matian mencari cara agar bisa membuat pria itu senang dihari _valentine_ sekaligus hari jadi mereka ini. Ino ingat saat hari dimana Gaara, sang Kazekage Sunagakure, yang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu menembaknya.

 _Flashback._

Ino kini tengah duduk diam dengan wajah bingung, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kicauan-kicauan para pria genit itu. Maklum saja malam ini Ino terlihat sangat cantik dengan _yukata_ berwarna ungu tua dengan gambar bunga berwarna ungu muda. Rambut pirang platinumnya ia gelung keatas, membuat leher putih nan jenjang milik Ino terekspos. Sementara poninya tetap ia biarkan menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya. Dan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah terselip disisi kirinya.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesana kemari, lalu terhenti saat orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kini tengah berlari kearahnya. Orang itu, Sakura terengah-engah dihadapan Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang dan bibir mengerucut. Membuatnya nampak menggemaskan.

"Kau terlambat, _forhead_!"desis Ino, membuat Sakura nyengir kuda.

"G _omen-nee_ , Ino- _chan_. Tadi ada sedikit _gangguan_."ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Huft, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera naik ke-atas patung hokage. Semuanya pasti sudah menunggu kita."ucap Ino lalu menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya untuk meraih tangan Sakura. Dan menariknya agar sang pemilik tangan mengikutinya.

Sesampainya diatas patung hokage, Ino dan Sakura sudah disambut lambaian tangan Tenten dan Lee. Serta gonggongan Akamaru. Disana juga ada anggota tim 7, 8, 9, dan anggota timnya. Juga ada Temari dan Kankurou. Yah mereka berdua sedang berlibur ke Konoha, lebih tepatnya sih Temari yang berlibur. Sementara Kankurou disini karena harus menemani Gaara, yang harus rapat dengan _Rokudaime_ , untuk membahas mengenai penyelenggaraan ujian _chunin_.

Jika biasanya Temari tapi kali ini Gaara turun tangan untuk membahas permasalahan itu. Tapi kenyataannya adalah karena temari yang ingin menikmati malam _valentine_ bersama Shikamaru, dan Gaara tak tega melihat Temari kembali melewatkan malam _valentine_ nya. Gaara memang tidak mengerti makna hari _valentine_ bagi Temari. Tapi melihat kakaknya begitu antusias menyambut hari _valentine_ membuat hatinya tergerak untuk memberikan cuti padanya.

" _Gomen-nee_ , kami telat."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_. Acaranya belum dimulai kok."ucap Tenten.

"Hah, _yokatta_."desis Sakura dan Ino.

" _Nee_ , Tenten benar- _ttebayo_ , toh masih ada seorang lagi yang belum datang. Yakan, Hina- _chan_?"ucap Naruto ceria seperti biasanya, dan Hinata yang ada dalam rangkulan Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Maaf aku terlambat."Naruto baru akan menjawab, namun sebuah suara bernada datar lebih dahulu menyerobot. Ino menoleh kebelakang diikuti oleh Sakura. Disana, dibalik bayangan hitam, seorang pria dengan rompi merah dan sebuah labu dipunggungnya muncul dari balik bayangan hitam. Rambut merah batanya nampak berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan.

"Wuah panjang umur, baru saja kami membicarakanmu"ucap Lee.

"Hm."jawab Gaara datar dan irit seperti biasa.

Saat yang lain mulai sibuk berbicara dan bercanda, Ino hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata _jade_ Gaara yang selalu bisa membiusnya itu. Membuat setiap anatomi tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Namun dengan cepat kepala pirang itu menggeleng.

' _H_ _entikan Ino! Dia itu Kazekage, mana mau ia melirikmu. Huh, Sasuke dan Sai saja gagal kau raih. Berhentilah mengkhayal.' Teriak inner Ino._

Tanpa diketahui Ino, Gaara menatap setiap gerakan dan ekspresinya.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang datar. tak pelak pertanyaan Gaara tersebut membuat orang-orang disana ikut menatap Ino. Ino yang ditatap seperti itu tak pelak merasa aneh sendiri.

"Ehh? Ah... _ano.._.Tidak apa-apa, Kazekage- _sama_."ucap Ino, Gaara pun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Lee, Kiba dan Shino. Ino menghela nafas, lega.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dinyalakan."teriak Tenten antusias. Yang lain yang semula berpencar-pencar kini berjalan kearah pagar pembatas.

Dan tak lama kembang api warna-warni sudah menghiasi langit Konoha. Kelima belas orang plus seekor anjing itu menatap langit Konoha dengan takjub. Ino hampir saja memekik saat merasakan tangan seseorang menariknya, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk berteriak saat dilihatnya orang yang kini tengah menarik tangannya. Membawa Ino menjauh dari sana.

"Kazekage- _sama_ , anda mau membawa saya kemana?"tanya Ino cemas sekaligus senang. Cemas karena dia takut membuat kesalahan yang membuat sang Kazekage Suna itu tersinggung, lalu berniat memutilasi tubuhnya, dan membuangnya ketengah hutan.

 _Astaga, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_

Senangkarena ia dapat merasakan tangan Gaara yang besar dan hangat.

Gaara berhenti tepat saat dirinya dan Ino sudah sampai ke pinggir danau yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat teman-teman mereka. Ino terdiam dengan mata berbinar, saat mata aquamarinenya menangkap pemandangan indah didepannya. Sebuah danau besar, dengan beberapa bunga teratai mengambang diatasnya. Sementara ribuan kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

" _Kami-sama_ , ini...ini indah sekali."

"Kau suka?"tanya Gaara memecah keheningan. Ino tidak menjawab dia hanya mengangguk senang.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."ucap Gaara yang sontak membuat kepala Ino menoleh, Ino makin tertegun saat dilihatnya bibir Gaara melengkung, walau tipis. Demi langit dan bumi, Gaara Kazekage yang terkenal dingin dan pelit senyum itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Dapat Ino rasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar dipipinya. Wajahnya merona.

"Apa kau tau apa yang paling indah menurutku?"tanya Gaara. Ino menggeleng tanda tak tau. astaga nampaknya berdiri bersama Sang Kazekage membuat jiwa ceria Ino hilang dan berganti dengan jiwa pemalu seperti Hinata.

"Hal yang paling indah adalah, senyumanmu. Senyumanmu bagaikan angin musim semi bagiku,"

Blush. Wajah Ino yang memang sudah merona itu dibuat makin merona lagi.

 _Apa ini? Gaara sedang merayu? Merayu...ku?_

"Pipimu yang merona itu membuatku gemas, hingga rasanya ingin aku gigit,"ucap Gaara, tangan kanannya yang semula menggantung disisi kanan tubuhnya tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Ino. "Ino, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."mata Ino terbelalak.

 _G-Gaara, m-m-menembakku?_

"Kaze─"

"Panggil aku Gaara."ucap Gaara dan hal yang tak pernah Ino duga akan terjadi kini terjadi, Gaara mengecup singkat bibir Ino, membuat wajah Ino semakin terbakar.

"Tapi sejak kapan?"akhirnya setelah lama diam, Ino bisa juga bersuara.

"Saat kau mendapat misi untuk mengintrogasi penyusup dari desa Kirigakure, dan saat kau menerima tawaranku untuk makan malam bersamaku, yang berujung dengan kau yang memasak untukku karena aku tak dapat menepati ajakanku sendiri untuk membawamu mencicipi masakan direstoran terbaik desa Suna."ucap Gaara panjang lebar, mungkin kata terpanjang yang pernah Ino dengar, yang diluar masalah pemerintahan.

Ino tertegun itukan sudah satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi Gaara masih mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar mata Ino sudah berkaca-kaca.

 _Kami-sama benarkah ini? Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, lagi?_

"Jadi,...maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya,...aku mau."ucap Ino air mata bahagia mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Gaara tersenyum lalu menyeka air mata tersebut.

"Kau memakai _lipgloss_ rasa jeruk?"tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat dahi Ino mengkerut.

"Ya,...kenapa?"

"Aku menyukainya,...membuatku ingin memakan _bibirmu._ "

Blush.

Lagi-lagi wajah Ino merona. Ino memukul dada bidang Gaara, lalu menunduk malu.

 _Flashback end._

Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. siapa yang menyangka bahwa Ino akan menjadi pendamping Sang Kazekage tersebut.

"Ino- _chan_. Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?"Ino terkesiap dan menoleh kebelakang, dapat dilihatnya Inoichi yang tengah bersandar dipintu dapur dan nampak menahan senyum geli.

"Ayah? Sejak kapan ayah disana?"

"Sejak tadi."jawab Inoichi, padahal kenyataannya dia baru saja memasuki dapur.

"B-benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak dengar suara langkah kaki ayah?"gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu _khidmat_ melamun hingga tak menyadari kehadiran ayah. Biar ayah tebak, kau sedang memikirkan Kazekage itukan?"ucap Inoichi jahil, yang berhasil membuat kedua pipi Ino memerah.

"T-tidak,...a-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."kilah Ino yang berhasil membuat Inoichi tertawa geli. Ia berjalan mendekati putrinya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut.

"Ayah menyayangimu, ino- _chan_. Berbahagialah dengannya."ucap Inoichi lembut. Ino tersenyum senang,...ayahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Gaara? Ini kejutan yang luar biasa.

Sudah hampir setahun ini Gaara dan Ino selalu berjuang untuk mendapat restu Inoichi. Bukan karena Inoichi tidak menyukai Gaara. Inoichi sangat menyukai Gaara. Baginya Gaara adalah anak yang baik. Namun ia khawatir jika Ino pergi darinya. Ino adalah anak satu-satunya. Dan jika Gaara dan Ino menikah otomatis Ino juga harus ikut tinggal di Sunagakure. Meninggalkan keluarga dan kampung halamannya. Namun Inoichi sadar, Ino sudah besar sekarang. Dia bukanlah anak kecil yang harus terus dilindunginya. Dan walaupun masih ada rasa tidak rela. Toh akhirnya Inoichi merestuinya. Ino menerjang tubuh ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. Awalnya Inoichi nampak kaget, namun tak lama tangannya tergerak untuk balas memeluk Ino.

"Terimakasih,...ayah."Inoichi tersenyum. dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya tersebut.

Setelah coklat siap. Ino langsung memasak makanan untuk sarapan keluarganya. Memasak menjadi rutinitas Ino saat sang ibu sedang tak dirumah. Selesai makan dan membereskan alat makan, Ino langsung berlari kekamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap.

Kini Ino berdiri didepan cermin dengan memakai sebuah dress dibawah lutut berwarna ungu muda, dibagian leher dress yang berbentuk-V terdapat renda berwarna hitam. Sementara sebuah pita berwarna ungu muda nampak melilit pinggang rampingnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, Ino hanya menambahkan sepit merah, kesayangannya.

Ino memoleskan sedikit _make-up_ kewajahnya, lalu memoleskan _lipgloss_ rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Ino menyampirkan tas kecil berwarna ungu tua hadiah perayaan hari jadinya dengan Gaara yang pertama. Lalu ia meraih coklat yang sudah ia bungkus dengan sedemikian rupa itu dari atas meja riasnya.

Selesai berdandan, ino menuruni tangga, dapat ia lihat sang ayah yang tengah duduk diruang tamu. Inoichi menoleh kala mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kursinya. Inoichi tertegun. Lalu secara perlahan berdiri.

"Ino?"

"Ya ayah, kenapa? Apakah penampilanku aneh?"tanya Ino cemas.

"Kau bercanda? Kau sangat cantik. Ayah yakin Gaara pasti akan terpesona padamu."ucap Inoichi. Membuat semburat merah muncul diwajah Ino.

"Ahaha, ayah berlebihan. Baiklah ayah, aku harus pergi. jaa ne."ucap Ino setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Inoichi lalu melangkah pergi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

 _Skip._

Ino kini tengah duduk ditepi danau tempat dimana Gaara menyatakan perasaannya. Ino tak henti-hentinya meremas bagian bawah _dress_ nya.

 _Kenapa aku gugup begini? Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya_.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi, hingga dagunya. Dan tepat saat keringat itu jatuh, sebuah tangan besar menutup matanya dari belakang hingga membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

"Coba tebak, siapa aku?"tanya suara bariton dibelakangnya. Ino bergidik geli manakala nafas hangat orang itu yang kini mengenai tengkuknya.

"Gaara."

"Huft, kau selalu bisa menebaknya."ucap Gaara lalu melepas tangannya dari sekitar mata Ino.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya kau yang melakukannya. Kecuali itu pria lain. Baru aku tidak bisa menebaknya."

"Ya, dan aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melakukan hal itu."

"Walaupun itu ayahku?"

"Itu pengecualian."

"Aku membuatkanmu coklat."ucap Ino sesaat setelah Gaara sudah duduk disampingnya. Gaara menyerngit bingung, apakah gadisnya ini sedang _amnesia_ atau lupa? "Aku tidak _amnesia_ ataupun lupa. Aku hanya ingin kau mencicipi coklat buatanku."

"Ino aku akan dengan senang hati memakan semua masakan yang kau buat...tapi coklat..."Gaara melirik ngeri kearah benda kotak berisi coklat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menolak sebelum sempat mencicipinya? Ayo cicipi dulu. Aku jamin ini sangat enak."

"Tapi bibirmu lebih enak dari itu."ucap Gaara polos, meski samar dapat terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Ino, Ino cengo sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng..

"Ayolah Gaara, kenapa kau tidak suka manis?"

"Aku suka manis."

"Kalau begitu makan coklatnya."suruh Ino bersikeras.

"Baiklah, tapi suapi aku."Ino memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hm...aaa"suruh Ino, Gaara nampak ragu namun ia tetap membuka mulutnya. "Enakkan?"tanya Ino memastikan. Wajah Gaara masih datar membuatnya tak bisa membaca sedikitpun emosi dari wajah tersebut.

"Pahit,"

"Ehh? Masasih, aku sudah mencicipinya tadi, dan rasanya manis."

"Tidak, coklat itu tidak manis sedikitpun. Cobalah"Gaara meraih sejumput coklat buatan Ino itu, lalu menyuapkannya kemulut Ino.

"Ini manis, Gaara."ucap Ino sambil membersihkan sisa coklat yang menempel disudut bibirnya, dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Tidak,...ini tidak semanis dirimu?"ucap Gaara pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih manis dari coklat ataupun permen. Jika menatapmu, hal yang menurut orang manis akan terasa pahit dimulutku. Kau mengalahkan semua hal yang manis didunia ini."

"G-gaara?"Ino blushing hebat mendengar rayuan pria bersurai merah bata dan bertato kanji _'ai_ ' itu.

"Ya kau adalah hal termanis yang aku tahu, tidak ada yang lain."

 _Kami-sama, kenapa Gaara pandai sekali membuatku tersipu._

" _Happy aniversery, Ino-chan._ "ucap Gaara berlutut dihadapan Ino, dan menyodorkan kotak _beludru_ berwarna merah. Dan didalam kotak itu terdapat cincin emas dengan kristal kecil ditengahnya, terlihat sederhana, namun begitu indah dimata Ino. Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga, kedua mata _aquamarine_ nya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pasangan hidupku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Dan bersama denganku untuk selama-lamanya?"ucap Gaara penuh harap.

Ino tidak dapat berbicara, ia hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Gaara. Air mata sudah menetes dari mata indahnya. Gaara tersenyum lalu meraih cincin tersebut, dan meletakan kotaknya diatas batu yang berada disamping kanannya, yang semula didudukinya. Salah satu tangannya meraih tangan kanan Ino, dan memasangkan cincin tersebut kejari tengahnya. Setelah cincin itu terpasang Gaara berdiri dari acara berlututnya, tangannya menarik tangan lentik Ino untuk ikut berdiri. saat Ino berdiri Gaara dengan sigap memeluk Ino.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."bisik Gaara.

"Ya, aku juga."

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi seorang Ino Yamanaka.

_ _ **_OWARI_**_

 **YO, MINNA. Ini ff selingan, Ino Gaara. anggap aja ini ff pengantar sebelum aku mempublish vampire kingdom chapter tiga yang rencananya baru nanti malam aku post. So...semoga kalian suka nee. ^_^**


End file.
